


A Monster Such as Me

by lesbianpapyrus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Free Verse, Poetry, a little angsty I guess?, but it's hopeful at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpapyrus/pseuds/lesbianpapyrus
Summary: An Alphyne poem about insecurities and guilt, and how none of it matters when you've got a loving girlfriend to help you move past it.





	A Monster Such as Me

**Author's Note:**

> Normal text – Alphys  
> Bold text – Undyne  
> Italicized text – both

I am a liar and a sneak.  
I hide my mistakes. I tell others I am doing fine.  
In reality, I am falling apart.  
I do anything I can to feel useful.  
I fool others into allowing me to help them.  
I hid people away so others think well of me.  
I am a liar and a sneak.  
I am anxious, useless, and worthless.  
And I always wonder  
How anyone could love  
A monster such as me.

**I am a killer and a coward.**   
**I’ve killed children in the name of justice,**   
**Killed innocents in the name of freedom.**   
**I face dangerous enemies with courage,**   
**But fear the confrontation of friends.**   
**I avoid the truth and ignore my problems.**   
**I am a killer and a coward.**   
**I am brash and bitter, yet spineless.**   
**And I always wonder**   
**How anyone could love**   
**A monster such as me.**

Someone does love me.  
Someone does love me,  
A monster brave and determined,  
Strong, yet funny and kind.  
She knows I have done wrong.  
She knows that I lie and hide.  
But she also knows that I am trying  
To do better.  
What a feeling it is,  
To know that she loves  
A monster such as me.

**Someone does love me.**   
**Someone does love me,**   
**A monster smart and passionate,**   
**Spontaneous and funny and kind.**   
**She knows I have killed before.**   
**She knows that I hide from my troubles.**   
**But she also knows that I am trying**   
**To do better.**   
**What a feeling it is,**   
**To know that she loves**   
**A monster such as me.**

She tells me I am smart and kind.  
She tells me I am beautiful.  
She says I am an impressive person  
Without even having to try.  
Things that I’ve hated about myself  
Are the things that endear me to her.  
She wants to help me become better.  
She wants to help me be strong.  
She wants me to know  
Just how she can love  
A monster such as me.

**She tells me I am strong and brave.**   
**She tells me I am beautiful.**   
**She says I am an admirable person**   
**Without even having to try.**   
**Things that I feel make me unlikeable**   
**Are the things that endear me to her.**   
**She wants to help me become better.**   
**She wants to help me be strong.**   
**She wants me to know**   
**Just how she can love**   
**A monster such as me.**

There are times when I cannot believe her,  
Times when I can’t help but doubt.  
But then I remember.  
She not only loves me despite my flaws,  
She is willing to help me work through them.  
Without her, I would be going nowhere.  
She taught me how to love myself,  
And she taught me to face my fears.  
Without her, I’d always wonder  
How anyone could love  
A monster such as me.

**There are times when I cannot believe her,**   
**Times when I can’t help but doubt.**   
**But then I remember.**   
**She not only loves me despite my flaws,**   
**She is willing to help me work through them.**   
**Without her, I would be going nowhere.**   
**She taught me how to be gentle,**   
**And she taught me to face my fears.**   
**Without her, I’d always wonder**   
**How anyone could love**   
**A monster such as me.**

_Some days, it is easier._   
_Some days, it is hard._   
_Some days, it feels impossible_   
_To overcome the despair._   
_But together, we will do it._   
_Together, we will fight._   
_Together, we will fight_   
_To become the best we can be._   
_And together_   
_We will always love_   
_The monsters such as us._


End file.
